El reflejo de la libertad
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Por casualidad, Draco Malfoy encuentra el espejo de Oesed y ve reflejado su más profundo deseo oculto incluso de él mismo. Ahora que se da cuenta de la verdad y de las ideas con las que se engañó a sí, una tarea sólo para él no lo deja vivir tranquilo. Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Hola.

Aquí les dejo un pequeño one-shot de Harry Potter. Trata sobre un encuentro accidental de Draco con el espejo de Oesed.

Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Nombre del fic:** El reflejo de la libertad.

"No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón".

**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Personaje:** Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Drama.

**Advertencias:** Creo que ninguna.

**Rating:** Para todo público.

**Número de palabras:** 1493.

**Fecha de publicación:** 18-01-2014

**Resumen:** Por casualidad, Draco Malfoy encuentra el espejo de Oesed y ve reflejado su más profundo deseo oculto incluso de él mismo. Ahora que se da cuenta de la verdad y de las ideas con las que se engañó a sí, una tarea sólo para él no lo deja vivir tranquilo.

Ya saben, Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

El reflejo de la libertad

"_No muestro tu rostro sino el deseo de tu corazón"._

_Sin máscaras, sin prejuicios sin reproches. Sólo lo que más deseas desde tu corazón._

La sala de menesteres estaba fría y solitaria, llena de tantas cosas en su interior que su aspecto era igual que un sótano abandonado. Algunas cosas parecían tener años ahí, mientras que otras eran semi-nuevas y otras no habían sido siquiera ocupadas por sus antiguos dueños. Había cientos de cajas una sobre otra, y debajo de una manta algo vieja y polvosa, estaba lo que buscaba Draco Malfoy.

El chico rubio de dieciséis años parecía no tener miedo. Estaba decidido a recuperar el honor de su familia, a mantener el apellido Malfoy como símbolo de respeto y orgullo. Su padre estaba encarcelado, y ahora él era el hombre de la casa mientras Lucius no estuviera. Era una gran carga en sus hombros, pero ahora el Señor Obscuro se daría cuenta que él valía tanto como cualquier otro mortífago. La marca en su antebrazo era símbolo de que Voldemort confiaba en él, pero no era suficiente, había muchos marcados, pero pocos leales, y él sería leal; por su padre, por su apellido y también, por la sangre pura.

Quitó la manta de aquél espejo, soltando un poco de polvo y tosiendo en el proceso. La frazada movió un poco un objeto cubierto por un enredón viejo y sucio que tembló un poco ante la fuerza con la que fue movido. Draco miró hacia el objeto tambaleante con curiosidad, y acercándose quitó el enredón revelando lo que parecía ser un espejo de catedral. El marco era dorado con unas palabras que Draco no pudo descifrar. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y pudo verse a sí mismo con su padre y su madre. Ambos sonriendo sin sarcasmo, burla o falsedad. Lo miraban a él. Miró hacia atrás, pero no vio nada. Regresó su vista al espejo. Luego, su padre mostró su antebrazo donde estaba la marca tenebrosa, y cuando levantó su manga negra, su extremidad estaba limpia, no había marca. Cuando Draco miró el reflejo de su padre como pidiendo una explicación, éste sólo sonrió más. Después, el Draco frente a él sonrió como el Draco real jamás lo hubiera hecho. Finalmente, el rubio salió corriendo sin querer seguir mirando aquél espejo. Llegó a un pasillo donde se recargó en la pared y resbaló poco a poco hasta quedar sentando en el suelo. Comenzó a llorar. No sabía que era exactamente ese espejo, pero le había mostrado libre a su padre, pero no sólo libre de Azkaban, sino libre también de Voldemort. Eso era lo que más deseaba. Ver a su padre fuera de Azkaban y libre de los maltratos del Señor Obscuro. Recordó que en el torneo de los tres magos, cuando regresó a su casa terminando su cuarto año escolar, su padre parecía golpeado. Estaba débil y cuando caminaba o se levantaba de su silla, temblaba, como si temiera caer. Sabía que algo tuvo que ver el Señor Tenebroso, pues Potter aseguraba que él había regresado.

Pero el espejo le había mostrado otra cosa a Draco: a sus padres sonriendo. El joven también deseó eso siempre. Ver a su madre con algo más que una cara de amargada y a su padre siquiera regalarle una sonrisa verídica de vez en cuando. Tanto se esmeró en tener su aprobación que comenzó a pensar igual que él: Obedecer al Señor Obscuro, odiar a los sangre-sucia, odiar a Potter, ser Slytherin… pero parecía que jamás complacería a su padre, pues él siempre buscaba algo que su hijo hiciera mal.

Recordó la traición que cometió no sólo cometió contra su padre, sino contra el apellido Malfoy y con ello, contra la sangre pura misma: se enamoró.

Granger era inteligente, era hermosa, educada, gentil y correcta. Pero era Gryffindor y sangre-sucia. Más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Siempre fue grosero con ella, pero era para negarse a sí mismo sus sentimientos además de no exponer su traición ante todos y deshonrar a su familia.

Era débil y lo sabía. Hacía un momento estaba decidido a poner en alto todos los ideales que le inculcaron desde niño, pero ahora lo único que quería era no estar involucrado en esa guerra. El espejo le mostró lo que siempre quiso y lo que quería en ese momento: La aprobación de su padre y su libertad.

No se permitía llorar frente a los demás porque verían su verdadera máscara y sería el objeto de burlas, sin mencionar que debía ser fuerte por la guerra que se avecinaba. Él no quería estar involucrado, él no lo pidió nunca, pero ahora estaba marcado y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Marcado… marcado como ganado. Como un animal que crían para el matadero. En el fondo lo sabía. En ese momento le era útil al Señor Tenebroso, pero cuando ya no lo fuera, o cometiera algo que al Lord no le pareciera, sufriría, sufriría mucho y no sólo él, también su familia.

Quería mirar nuevamente el espejo. Una vez más. Pero tenía miedo. Deseaba ver otra vez, aunque fuese una ilusión, la sonrisa y libertad de sus padres y de sí mismo. Con los ojos enrojecidos, la cara arrugada y las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, se levantó y caminó nuevamente a la sala de menesteres. Sus pasos eran nerviosos y las piernas le temblaban afectando un poco su equilibrio.

Después de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, entró a la sala de menesteres con el espejo tal y como lo había dejado. Con paso lento e inseguro, y mucho miedo en su interior, miró nuevamente al espejo. Pero no vio a su padre, ni a su madre. Se vio a sí mismo. Estaba en el bosque prohibido, y Voldemort estaba en una esquina, sólo pudo ver su cabeza y parecía muerto. Harry estaba allí, detrás de Draco con varita en mano y cansado, pero sonriente. El Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto. Pero Draco no prestó mucha atención a eso, se miraba a sí mismo mostrando su antebrazo, que al igual que el reflejo de su padre, estaba limpio. El Draco del espejo sonrió y con sus labios articuló algo que el verdadero Malfoy pudo leer: "Por fin, soy libre".

Draco se tomó el antebrazo marcado. Volvió a llorar. Cayó al suelo y soltó toda su frustración por medio del llanto. Ése era su deseo en ese momento. Ser libre. Dejar el honor de la sangre y al Señor Tenebroso de lado. Ser simplemente un chico. Divertirse, estar con sus amigos, tener novia y no preocuparse por morir tan pronto.

No sabía si agradecer o no al espejo, pues le había abierto los ojos, pero también había incrementado su miedo y su culpa. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por muchos, cada vez se le veía más nervioso, más contestón y más grosero que de costumbre. Trataba de mantener su máscara puesta diciendo que Voldemort lo eligió a él, de entre todos, y aparentaba que su nerviosismo era temor por fallar la tarea ante su maestro.

Seguía usando máscaras, y por dentro se sentía un cobarde. Pero era eso o su vida, y la vida de su padre. No podría perdonarse la muerte de sus familiares por su culpa. Pero cada vez le era más difícil y horrible pensar en matar a Dumbledore.

Era cierto que él ya estaba viejo y algo loco, pero era la única esperanza de todos. Si lo mataba, mataba también al temor del Señor Obscuro, y con ello, lo haría imparable. Draco sería su sirviente, pero cuando ya no le sirviera a Voldemort, éste simplemente lo mataría, no sin antes torturarlo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo y se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

…

Finalmente, había llegado el momento, el momento de matar a Dumbledore. La mente de Draco era un caos y su rostro se arrugaba por el estrés y por tratar de contener sus lágrimas mientras apuntaba con su varita al director.

Dumbledore lo miraba como sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Eso sólo inquietó más a Draco. Su tía Bellatrix no era de ayuda. Su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso. Ella le susurraba algo, pero él no escuchaba. Sólo recordaba lo que vio en el espejo, lo cual era su deseo y lo comparó con lo que estaba viviendo. Prefería morir él en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a bajar la varita. Deseaba ser libre pero eso era un sueño lejano. Toda la vida que le aguardaba lo torturaba mentalmente. Marcado como ganado, esperando simplemente a que el Señor Obscuro se aburriera de él para torturarlo, viviendo cada día de su vida con miedo a que lo mataran a él o a su familia. Dumbledore en cambio siempre fue amable, a pesar de que él era grosero, altanero y orgulloso. El mago frente a él siempre fue un amigo para todos, y Draco podía ver en sus ojos, que Dumbledore lo perdonaba. Eso lo conmovió. No podía matar a Dumbledore, quién también se había vuelto su esperanza. Simplemente, no podía.

Fin.


End file.
